A Look Into A Heart
by Kway100
Summary: Skeptical Akari moves to Harmonica town to meet the Goddess, as Finn insists.During her small adventure of ringing bells,two men, Chase and Gale, fight for her love. Who will win? Rivalry ChasexAkari WizardxAkari
1. We Have Arrived Unfortunately

**A Look Into A Heart**

**Chapter One**

**We Have Arrived...Unfortunately**

**A Prologue and Introduction**

**-A Chase & Akari vs. Wizard & Akari-**

**ENJOY! :)**

So, this is it. I kicked at the dry dirt in the minuscule field, it blew away in the slight wind. "Well...poor soil and not much of it. How nice," I thought sarcastically. "What else do we have here.." I scanned to see what stood in front of this.._field_..if you could call it that. Three crummy buildings sat in shambles. The cream-colored building with a red top was in the worst condition; it's roof was falling in, the paint was peeling and plywood and weeds huddled around it. Wait..._that's my house_? Oh no.. "That mayor..we are going to have a _little_ talk.." I growled from clenched teeth to my annoying companion: Finn, the Harvest Sprite. He was clad in orange today, again, had his green hair in a swirl against his forehead, long, pointy ears sticking out, and a huge grin stuck on his face. I believe he is the result of an elf and a fairy having a child, but he denies it every time.

"Are we gonna see the Harvest Goddess?" he clapped, buzzing around my head.

"No, we're not _gonna see the Harvest Goddess_,' I mimicked,"Can't you see how much work we have to do here first? You drove me crazy for months-_months_," I emphasized,"So, we're going to do this thing _my_ way, the right way. Then, when I'm good and ready, we'll see this so-called Harvest Goddess...if she exists."

Finn stopped facing me and pouted," She's_ real_, Akari! You got to believe!" He gazed at me with that dreamy look; he always has his head in the clouds. Someday he'll learn life isn't all rainbows and sparkles. "So, what are we gonna do first," he continued flying around my head.

I sighed," Unpack. Then we'll go to town and get supplies, talk to the mayor, and get some food.." My stomach growled in response. I glanced around the rest of the land; there was a small pond with a deck, pretty nice actually, some burnt-red fences, a wooden bench, berry bushes and three paths, one lead north, another east and the last west.

I didn't feel like going in the "house" and putting all that mess in order, but instead dropped my pack and suitcase on the doorstep. "Ready, Finn? I think Cain said town was that way," I pointed towards the third path.

"Yep yep!" he happily replied, leading the way. "How's Cain?" he looked back.

"Oh..I forgot you fell asleep on the way.. He owns the Horn Ranch."

He stopped and peered back, a mischievous grin spread across his face," Do you like him," he sang.

"No," I exhaled," He's married and has a daughter."

"So," he turned his head," Love can conquer all!"

I rubbed my temple,"Finn...just..go."

"Well we got all that done!" Finn exclaimed.

"No. No, we didn't. We still have a few more to meet." The Mayor had a wonderful idea: that I should go meet everyone in town, or he'll take the house back. I didn't like the guy myself. He was chubby, not that I have anything against chubby people , wore a blue suit that was way too tight, had a small amount of gray hair forming a point in the air and a ridiculous smile. He never stopped smiling...You can't trust people that are always happy, I learned that long ago. After visiting Marimba Farm, Horn Ranch, the Choral Clinic, Ocarina Inn, Simon's Photos, the Fishery and... Sonata Tailoring, I paused my list," Hey, did you notice almost everything has a musical name?"

"Yeah! Cool, huh?" Finn smiled. I shook my head and continued, we reached the next to last shop: the Brass Bar. FINALLY! And it's a Bar," Food and drinks for me," I thought gladly.

I walked into a cozy room and was greeted by a cheerful blonde with stunning emerald eyes. "Good evening! I'm your waitress, Cathy! You're new here aren't you?" she smiled.

Oh, yes. The hundredth time I've been asked that question. I put on a small, forced smile," Yeah. I'm Akari, nice to meet you." She grabbed my arm and whisked me away to the bar part.

"Daddy! We have a newbie!" Out stepped a large, muscular man with the thickest beard I had ever saw. His eyes betrayed his harsh demeanor; his eyes were kind, the color of his daughter's, but still, eyes could lie. "'Ello," he greeted nodding," I'm Hayden. I own the bar. Good to have a new face around here..Can we get you somethin'?" he asked. I studied the menu..something cheap...mmm..

"Can I get a stir-fry and a grape cocktail?" I ordered.

"Sorry," Cathy looked sheepish," no cocktails.."

"We can't get no bloody alcohol...The boats have not been running for months...The sea these days is brutal.." He shook his head.

I gave a sad understanding glance," A water would be fine.."

Cathy sprinted to the kitchen and came right back,' I forgot to introduce you to someone.." She smiled nervously. "Chase.." she called almost like a question.

"What." A pointed reply sped out.

"I have someone for you to meet.."

A large sighed echoed out to the dining area,"I'll come out when the food's done."

Cathy sent a sorry smile my way and sat on the barstool closest to mine. "Don't mind him," she whispered," He is...well, can be.._grouchy_.."

I breathed in," Well, everyone can be." A thin man joined us then, with a scowl for an expression. His bright orange has was untamable, but held back a little by three small black clips. He was garbed in a green apron and a white, long-sleeved shirt rolled up to the elbows.

"Here ya go," he said dropping the food in front of me.

"Chase," Hayden started," this is Akari, she just moved here." He glanced at me, which I took as a hint to speak.

"I'm the new farmer.." I looked into his eyes. They were a magnificent violet, like none I've seen before.

"Chase," he said crossing his arms.

"He's the best cook ever!" Cathy bragged.

"Pretty much," he smiled arrogantly. I tasted a bit of the veggies.

"This is _good_...but, I've tasted better." I stated plainly.

"WHAT?" he freaked," Who's?"

"Mine." I was, in fact, an excellent cook. My twenty blue ribbons would tell anyone that.

He slitted his eyes," Prove it."

"Fine I will. Just not today."

"Why?"

I sighed. "When my first crop comes I'll cook for you, promise."

He stared and nodded, returning to the kitchen.

"Can you really cook better?" Cathy whispered in astonishment. Hayden leaned in for the answer.

"Yep. I was the top chef back home," I reminisced. Before the conversation went further I left the charge plus tip on the counter and went on my way after polite, but not over-friendly, farewells. Finn had been awful quiet. "What's wrong?" I asked the lil' guy, I think it was a guy anyway..I'll have to ask later...

"I'm just disappointed that we can't see the Goddess today.." he whimpered.

"We'll see her soon," I patted him on the back. I'm not totally heartless; he is my only friend after all. Earlier today e found the bridge leading to the Garmon District was broken, so we couldn't go to the Goddess Pond even if I wanted to. We had to help Bo, the young carpenter fixing the bridge, do his job, of course... That and the Fugue Forest were off limits for now..

"Here we go, Finn. Last place, cheer up!" We stood in front of a white, square building holding a large, wooden purple door decorated with gold trim. It seemed almost magical. I knocked and waited.. "Guess I'll go in.." *Creeeeak* The door slowly opened to a room filled with moons, stars, purple and astronomic tools. Books were stacked neatly in corners and bulging out of several bookcases. On the far right, a large staircase was built to an enormous telescope pointed into the heavens. A mystical man gazed into the scope. He wore a long pointy, purple robe, white pants, painted with several ancient designs, a black tee and tons of beads, chains and a large necklace. The best part about him was his light brown, almost creamy hair. It was long and shaggy, with a piece braided and held together with two thick pins.

"Hello?" I called.

He glanced down and took notice of me. He let go of his telescope and glided gracefully down the stairs, coming face-to-face with me. He had a questioning gaze,"Hello?" His stare held me speechless. One of his eyes was a brilliant lime green, the other a deep gold. Under the gold, a white half-star was tattooed on his smooth, tan skin. I have never seen a more beautiful man.

"Uhm..I'm Akari. I just..wanted to meet everyone in town..It being my first day and all."

A thoughtful look washed over his face," You may call me Wizard." And with that, he turned his back and continued back to his work: stargazing.

"Wizard," I asked shrilly.

"Yes?" he looked surprised "I_ am_ a Wizard.."

"Huh..Wow, that's...that's pretty cool.." I thought. I walked out, back into the warm sunlight. Short and straight to the point. My kind of guy. "Come on, Finn. We've got lots of work to do.." I marched, ready for my mission. I carried my seeds in a baggie along with my other essentials and was on my way. I intended to make that crappy place a home...somehow..

**-Author's Note-**

**Well..sorry it's so long but I didn't know where to separate it :/ This will be in Multiple POV's in chp 2 I hope it wasn't too bad, please review, bad reviews are always appreciated by me!**

**-Disclaimer-**

**Harvest Moon and all it's characters, places, and names belong to Natsume and Marvelous Interactive, not me.**


	2. Just Stopping By

**A Look Into A Heart**

**Chapter Two**

**Just Dropping By**

"Thanks, Akari," Bo smiled," I couldn't of done it without ya." He wiped the back of his hand on his white bandana, a muddy hand print stained on it instantly.

"Ah, I'm sure you would have been fine." I humbly replied, dusting off my clothes. I had gotten several splinters on this little construction project and I just wanted to go soak in my personal hot spring. Even though it wasn't so hot... In fact, I've noticed that a lot of things are wrong here. The fires aren't hot, there's barely a water current or any fish, very little wind, poor soil and everyone just seems...well, hopeless, sad and without any hopes or dreams. I may be cold and calculating at times, but even I am satisfied with life and, believe it or not, I have wishes and hopes.

Bo ran his fingers through his choppy, golden-blonde hair," Do you wanna come by the shop? Dad and my brother would love to meet you.." He smiled up at me.

"I would...but, I'm so tired," I brushed my bangs from my eyes," and dirty. I'll drop by tomorrow for sure though."

"Okay! I'll be waiting for you!" He grinned walking backwards toward his home. Finn and I trekked back down the familiar path. The scent of fresh raspberries filled the air as a disturbing thought filled my head," Finn..We may have a problem.."

He gasped,"Oh! W-what?"

"I think Bo..._likes me_.." I shuddered. This sent Finn into a fit of laughter. "It's not funny!" I stormed.

"Pthhh! He's..hahaha.." He stopped as I walked on. "H-hey, wait!"

"I'm going to heat up some water.." I glared," and relax the rest of today. So, why don't you go do something else.."

"Akari!"

**-Chase-**

Practice again. Seems that's all I do anymore. Practice _and_ cook _and_ work. To make things even better for me, none of the appliances are working right and I can't find any ingredients! All I had on me today was a bunch of mushrooms and a large rainbow trout. "Arghh...Hey...wait! I know what I can do today..." I thought as I walked passed the new girl's farm. Yolanda will understand; I never miss a lesson. Just this once won't hurt.

I walked up, over the little hill and began to tread off the grass. I spotted her on the far left of the farm, deep in a small underground hot spring. She sat there mumbling to herself and making angry gestures. "She's either crazy or dreaming..." I deducted. I stood by the edge and put my hands on my hips, a position I use frequently. She blinked open her eyes and took saw me.

She angrily yelled," W-what the? What are you doing?" Her eyebrows knitted together and a deep scowl formed her mouth. It wasn't intimidating at all, but almost hilarious.

I smirked and waved the bag of ingredients in front of her face," Remember?"

"Couldn't you wait?" she glared.

"Nope."

"Are you sure you want me to crush your arrogance and esteem with my superior dishes?" she smirked.

"There's no way your better than me."

"Alright then," she replied, accepting the challenge. She paused for a second,"Could you go inside or close your eyes or something?"

"_You're naked_?" I sneered.

Her face darkened to a deep red," NO! I-I'm wearing a bathing suit, okay," she defended. "I just don't want anyone to see me in it," she softly added.

"Oh," I dropped, feeling a little foolish,"I'll...wait for you inside then. She picked up a towel a dried her hair as I walked into her home. It was small and didn't contain much. A bed, a table and chairs, a kitchen, a bookcase and a couple of storage chests. "I wonder why she doesn't want me to see.." The thought repeated itself over and over in my head. I almost peeked out the window, but thought better of it. I'd never admit it to anyone, but it was killing me!_ I want to know_! My thoughts were interrupted by a timid knock on the door. I went and opened it, half-expecting Akari, but was face-to-face with the Wizard.

"Uh..hey?" I greeted.

He looked surprised also,"..Is it a bad time? I..can come back later.."

"No, no," I hurriedly explained,"We not- it's not like that...She thinks she's a better chef," I rolled my eyes," and I'm going to prove her wrong."

He narrowed his eyes, " I see.."

Akari then appeared in a towel, all wrapped up, behind the flowing coat of the strange man. "Wizard? Did you..need something?"

His face softened as well as his eyes at her presence," You left this yesterday.." He handed her a small blue book title, "Diary".

"You write in a Diary?" I laughed.

"No, Chase," she muttered coldly,"I'm going to write my expenses and earnings in her to keep track." The Wizard warily glanced at me. "Thanks for bringing it back," she politely gestured.

He nodded and started out the door," Wait. Do you want to be our judge," she asked casually.

He thought for a moment,"...No, I should be getting back.." And he left us swiftly.

"Is that a hint of disappointment I see?" I smirked.

Her eyebrows shot up," What?"

"You like...him?" I pointed out the window.

""No." she stated plainly.

"How come your so nice to him? I've noticed you're..._vile _to everyone else, especially me." I glared.

"Well! Not everyone! Would you expect anything else from me towards you?" she growled," You've been nothing but arrogant, malicious and.." she paused," just plain un-likable."

I stopped," Well.._sorry_..that's just how I am."

She angrily walked over to the kitchen," Come on, lets get this over with.."

I joined her and sat the mushrooms and fish on the counter," Let's begin."

**-Author's Note-**

**Wizard's POV next time :) Good and Bad reviews are appreciated!**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Harvest Moon, any of the characters/places**


	3. Your Thoughts

**A Look Into A Heart**

**Chapter Three**

**Your Thoughts?**

**-Evening At the Bar-**

**-Chase-**

"So what's wrong, Chase?" Cathy smirked," You're in a worse mood than usual. It wouldn't have anything to do with losing to Akari, would it."

I turned around, fish in my fist, and slammed the meat down on the counter she was yapping across. "What?" I spit,"Who said _I_ lost."

"Oh, Akari did," she practically sang.

"WHAT? WHEN?" I raised my voice.

"A little before the Bar opened."

"She's probably telling everyone...Going to ruin my reputation." I scowled,"And it was a tie."

"Okay," she laughed skeptically. "Maybe we should have her teach you," she paused," OR we could fire you and hire her." she grinned deviously.

I'm certain that I burst into flames at this point," FINE! Go ahead, I don't care," I spat, removing my apron.

Cathy's face morphed from mischievous to concern," Aw, Chase I was only joking..Don't go."

"No, you're on your own today," I walked out the bar doors into the cool night, Hayden was yelling from the back room, but I continued to the beach.

I sat on the sandy shore and stared into the stars. I can't believe she's better. She's taken the only thing I took pride in. Now what?

**-At the Farm-**

**-Akari-**

"I told you the Goddess was real," Finn reminded my, for the twentieth time.

"Yeah, yeah," I answered agitated. Seems that I am the _Chosen One_...Which just means I have to do all the work, while she sits under her shady tree and looks beautiful..

"So are we going to go find the bells?"

"Soon, Finn. It's too late," I stated.

"It's never too late," he sang.

We were on our way towards Flute Fields, when a familiar face, or rather body, came into view, searching for something. "WIZARD!" Finn yelled waving his stubby arms.

"He can't hear you," I whispered. The Wizard _did_ look up though, an amused look on his face.

"Hello, Akari." He nodded, purple coattails shifting with the cool breeze. He looked above my head where my fairy was flying around. Finn waved maniacally, and the Wizard smiled a little.

"Wait. Can you see them too?" I asked pointing at Finn; it may have been a stupid move, I'd hate to be the crazy, but I had to know..

He paused and seemed worried,"See what?" He eyes followed the flying creature.

"Me silly!" Finn laughed.

"You can, can't you!" I said amazed. "And I thought I was the only one."

He smiled politely,"No, but very few can."

"I'm Finn!" he said buzzing around Wizard's head, who was chuckling softly, a sweet, musical sound.

I thought on that again, as the Wizard continued scanning the ground. "You lose something?" I asked.

"Uhm..Yes." He looked unsure.

"I might have seen it. I come through here a lot..." I shrugged.

I wasn't sure if he was going to tell me or not, which rose my suspicion of him, but he continued," It's a small crystal ball." he said, head tilted the smallest bit.

I dug into my pack," This?" I questioned. "Doug gave it to me. He said he didn't want to be around it anymore.."

His eyes glowed at it's appearance,"Yes, that is it. Thank you," he smiled.

I handed it over and with a wave, continued on the path.

"Wait," he softly called,"Since you found it, I can read your fortune if you'd like?"

I scrunched up my face," I really...don't believe that kind of stuff." I shrugged.

"Oh," he sounded disappointed, but nodded with understanding," I can also read minds and tell what people are thinking."

I looked skeptically at him. "Really, I can. It's a gift." This guy thinks he's a real wizard..wow..I thought he'd think I was crazy..

"I can show you," he interrupted my thoughts. He closed his eyes and held the crystal gently with both hands. It first glowed bright white, like the moon, but darkened to a deep purple. He smiled," You think I'm crazy, crazier than you. You don't believe me, but you don't trust anyone," he paused. "A lot of thoughts to sift through..Shall I go on?" he asked squinting through one green eye.

My eyes grew. I've been proved wrong twice today...Not my day..I sighed," No, that's good."

He nodded and put away the magical item. "Anytime you want a fortune or me to tell you something, come see me," he offered,"Only after midnight though, that's the only time it works."

He whisked away quietly into the night with the faintest goodbye. Strange man. Interesting though.

"Come on, Finn..Let's find the Bell.." I needed to think.

"YAAAY!"

**-Wizard-**

So...she's the One. I should've known. She's so different from everyone else. Going into someone's mind always changed an outlook; her's was full of pain and distrust. I've never seen the world through eyes like that. Most people around her are all trusting, faithful, believing, but plain and always agreeing. I didn't lurk deeper, although I wanted to explore the depths of her mind, but only skimmed the top, more recent opinions and images, along with thoughts and wants. I never would go too far or dig too deep without permission, and I highly doubt she'd ever let me know her, that much I knew for certain. She certainly did interest me like no other; a kind heart, guarded mostly, but I saw some of the things she has done. Not so cold and calculating as she wants to be thought of.

I stopped and sat on an old log, gazing into the beautiful array of constellations. For someone of little faith, such a large job. Surely she has no idea what she's getting into..

**-Author's Note-**

**So, I hope it's getting a lil' better! I'm adding a LONG chp. next...I'll add the main plot in.. R & R please!**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I don't own Harvest moon or any of the characters**


	4. The First Bell Has Rung

**A Look Into A Heart**

**Chapter Four**

**The First Bell Has Rung**

"It won't happen again, Jin." I stated, straight-faced,"I promise."

The light complected, serious doctor looked me in the eye," Akari, accidents happen, just don't be careless." He tucked his long, black, silky hair behind his ear and away from his glasses," You're not as invincible as you seem to think you are." He chuckled gently.

I did a half-smile and waited patiently. He let out a long, tired sigh,"..You can go." He glanced warily,"Please, be careful?"

"I'll try," I answered hurrying out the door. To be honest, the Clinic was just like any other hospital: smelled awful, like strong cleaner, and was poorly decorated. I feel sorry for the miserable patients stuck here for weeks..

"Leaving so soon?" asked Irene, the elderly nurse.

I slunk sheepishly against the door,"Uhmn..Yeah, I'm fine! There was no reason for me to stay..haha.."

A small smile warmed her wrinkled face,"You don't like doctors do you? You're lucky Jin was visiting this week. He still has his studies you know," She nodded. "But, everyone has their fears."

I crinkled my expressionfull eyebrows," Yes...I suppose we do.."

"Well I'll let you be on your way then, haha. Make sure and thank that boy for bringing you in," She nodded and scuffled behind her desk.

I felt my face flush,"..Huh? What.._who_?"

Irene turned around, a twinkle in her eye,"Oh! I forgot you were out...Chase brought you in late last night. Carried all the way from Flute Fields!"

I stood at the door, jaw open,"What happened to me..?"

"I guess you'll just have to ask him, dear," she winked.

"I'M SOOOO SORRY, AKARI! I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TOOOOO!" Finn cried, sitting atop my mailbox.

"You dropped the Red Bell on my head Finn!"

"It was an accident," He sniffled and the tears flowed once more.

"Ughh..Stop your crying...It's okay.._I'm never letting you hold anything anymore_..."

He looked tearfully up at me."Hey..Wait. Finn? Where's the bell?"

"...Uhm...Well, I lost it.."

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE THE BELL! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT WAS TO GET?"

He cowered in fear at my outburst,"I-It probably is where you passed out.."

I pointed out towards the field,"Lead the way. Now."

"OKAY! OKAY! I'M GOING!" He frantically sped ahead, stubby arms waving with panic.

"Hey, Akari~!" A familiar sarcastic, yet smooth voice called to me. Chase. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. "Chase." I forced, turning to his smug face. "What?"

His obnoxious smile dropped into his usual frown,"Why were you lying in front of my house. At two AM?"

Crap. _Of all places_! "I don't know!" I threw up my arms,"I passed out remember."

He arched his brow,"Sure. I bet."

I huffed,"Like I'd come to your house in my right mind.."

He smirked,"_I _thinketh you protesteth too mucheth." He chuckled, pulling a small, red bell from behind him. My eyes flew straight to it,"Ohhh..So this_ is_ yours."

"Yes," I reached out,"I'd like it back."

"Say thank you for rescuing me, Chase", He grinned.

"Thanks for..rescuing me..Chase." I clinched my jaw and started for the bell.

"Ah ah ahhh," he held it up, so I couldn't reach it. "On one condition." He smiled deviously.

"I AM NOT GOING TO-"

"Oh, shut up. Nothing like that," he rolled his violet, sharp eyes,"Please.." He laughed. "I want you to teach me your..._tricks_ to cooking. In exchange I will give back this..bell and show you some of my superior dishes. Deal?"

I stared at his confident face, orange, peachy hair wild about, mouth slightly curved and eyes stern,"..I really don't like you. But," I met his gaze with my own intimidating one,"I have to agree with your terms."

"I knew you'd agree." He stated quite arrogantly. He tossed the bell, which I luckily caught, and clasped his hands together,"Should we begin now?"

**-Chase-**

We were working in her light brown kitchen, the smell of cinnamon and bread filling the air.

*SLAM*

Akari's bright green bowl slammed against the counter in frustration, and I repeated the action with my matching one. Her cold demeanor could be felt from across the room, even more so right beside her,"Aghh..Does my being here really bother you that much? I'm trying to be civil! Maybe even..a little ..nice," I forced the word.

"You could have fooled me,"she muttered, expressionless as always.

"Just forget it." I slung the bowl of dough in the sink,"I don't know what I was thinking last night. I should've left you alone. I thought..that you..Never mind." I grabbed my bag in an attempt to leave.

"No..Wait. I'll..I'll be civil," she glanced sideways.

"No, I can see I'm not wanted," I frowned.

"Don't go..I'm sorry, Chase." Her face softened ever so slightly and she actually met my gaze. "I made a deal, and I won't back out."

"Alrighty then," I sat my bag down gently, and joined her once more. If only she knew how...attractive she was when she wasn't rough and sarcastic. It complimented her, the sweet side.

"What do you need down here for?" asked the red-headed and muscular Owen.

"This belongs here, I think,"I held the tiny bell. We were deep in the Garmon Mine, and the bell's pedestal was inches away.

"Hey! You found it! That's been missing for some time," He laughed. "Where was it?"

"Chloe had it, actually.."

"Figures.."He chuckled,breaking the last of the boulder blocking the path. "So are you up to a drink, after you return the relic, that is?" He smiled generously,"It's on me."

"SHE'D LOVE TO~!" Finn sang.

"I suppose I could,"I sighed.

"I'll met you there then!" He saluted as he ran off, back up into the dimly lit caves.

"OooOOooooHHHoooooO,"Finn teased.

"I can assure you, it's not like that," I snorted,"Come on, let's put this thing back.."

**-The Bar-**

We arrived to find an already tipsy Owen and Cathy. It seems that the two were dating,"Told you Finn," I sneered.

Owen didn't acknowledge me, but I didn't mind. Alcohol does that to some people. I sat at a table in the corner, just me and Finn. "So, what'd this bell do?"

"It brought back the power of fire and heat!" He exclaimed, mouth agape.

"Oh..That's nice, I suppose." I was secretly hoping that these magical items would bring me power...Oh well..

"CATHY! YOU'RE SO FUNNY!" We could hear the couple all the way from here.

"Annoying aren't they,"Chase sat across from me, rag in hand, staring at the two as I was.

I forgot he worked here... "Some what."

He stared at me for a few moments,"Yes?" I put out.

"Oh..Nothing. See you later then," he waved and disappeared by the counter.

"Come on, Finn.."

"But I wanted some food!" he pouted.

"I'll cook when we get home."

"But..Akari!"

I don't know what made me do it...but, I was drawn to the Wizard's house. It wasn't too late, about 10, so I answered my urges for once. I didn't bother knocking; no one knocked around here. I walked in on a disheveled Wizard, as well as a.._ghost_? and a _snowman_? Wizard snapped his fingers, as the snowman waved, and gave a frosty grin, then they disappeared.

"W-what..was that..?" I stammered.

"..Just some friends.." he answered quietly with a hint of embarrassment,"You really should knock."

"Sorry, bad habit.." I glanced down to see what they all were seated around. A board. Some papers. A bunch of multi-sided dice...

"Wait. Were you guys playing..D&D!" I chuckled. He looked sheepishly and hurriedly picked the items up and stashed them away.

"Yea." he stated shortly. I think I may have offended him..

"Oh..Hey, I didn't mean it in a bad way.." He arched one creamy, gray-brown eyebrow at me,"I like some ..different things myself. And I've read fantasy books..And-"

"It's okay," he laughed softly,"No need for a long apology. It's not the coolest thing, I know." He smiled gently,"But, I've never cared of what others thought." I was glad he accepted my apology, since I didn't give out many of those. "Take a walk?" He gestured out the door.

I followed him out,"So what was with the uh..Snowman and Ghost?"

He chuckled,"You'll meet them later. You'll like Rob."

I only nodded. I was more comfortable with him. I didn't get along with many villagers. Soon we were atop the hill, overlooking my house.

"That one over there," he pointed,"That's Orion."

The starry heavens above shone down on us with their intricate array of planets, moons and suns. "It's..beautiful," I breathed.

He glanced at me a moment, expressionless,"I should be going. It was fun." he smiled.

"Yes..it was." I smiled a little. "And I'm sorry about earlier, I promise-"

"It's okay," he reassured," Just keep it a secret." He nodded and swept off the ground, traveling back to his own home. "So that's why you call yourself Wizard!" I yelled across at him.

"No, I'm really a Wizard." I could see his grin,"But, I also am a level 32 Ice Mage." He laughed.

I took my leave also, with a small chuckle, heading to my farm, expecting to walk in on a Finn passed out from eating too much.

"Akari?" A shrill voice asked behind me,"What were you and the Wizard doing?"

**-Author's Note-**

**this took a while haha but it was fun! so..Wizard's secret haha (my boyfriend plays D&D lol , and he reminds me of him so...it added something different to the character) why not right? Hope it was alright! R&R**

**-Disclaimer-**

**harvest moon and characters belong to Natsume and Marvelous**


	5. From the Mind of Chase

**A Look Into A Heart**  
><strong>Chapter Five<strong>  
><strong>From the Mind of Chase<strong>

**-Chase-**

"Maya. I. Don't. Care. Now...GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she had wore my patience way too thin.  
>"But Chase! Don't you understand what this means! For us..." She breathed deeply.<br>"There is no us." I pointed out harshly.  
>"Oh, Chase," she waved off, her teal eyes confidant and her golden braids swaying,"You'll marry me one day. And Akari will marry the Wizard. Just accept it and move on, you were too good for her anyway."<br>"Wait, what?" I paused.  
>"Akari and the Wizard are an item now," she bobbled her head up and down,"They were out rrreeaaallly late last night..so ya' know.."<br>"That..That doesn't mean anything," I scoffed. "What are you spying on them too?" I asked her, as she rumaged through my cabinets.  
>"Nah, not this time. I just saw them...MMM cookies!"<br>"And, hey wait,"I pulled her from my sweet stash,"What do you mean? You think I- liked her?"  
>Chocolately crumbs covered her mouth,"Of course," she scowled,"I can always tell..I'm always prepared for this situation! And see! I saved you from evil Akari!"<br>"GET OUT!" I said shoving her out the front door.  
>"I know you go to her house a lot!"She sputtered in her exit.<br>"Only a few times," I frowned. She looked unconvinced. "For...cooking business reasons. And only like...four or five times."  
>"I happen to kno-" I slammed the door before she could finish.<br>Stupid girl...  
>Akari and I were mortal enemies! Okay, maybe more like unfriendly aquaintances. However, we most definatly had no "chemistry" or "attraction" or anything in common really... Stupid Maya.<p>

So, of course, today was the day I had scheduled for our first cooking "lesson".  
>"No, no, no..."Akari groaned,"Put in more flour, it's way too thin.."<br>"Yeah, yeah.." I mumbled, glancing sideways at her.  
>She shot a pointed look my way,"What?"<br>"Huh?" I dropped innocently.  
>She sat a bag of flour down on the marble counter,"You heard me. What's with all the...weird looks?" She faced me and rested her hands on her hips, face serious and a bit frustrated.<br>"Nothing," I insisted putting my hands up in surrender.  
>She turned back around and shrugged,"Fine. Don't tell me then."<br>I moved my gaze towards her once again. Petite, but not too thin, spiky, coaco hair, lightly tanned skin, sharp nose and expressionfull golden brown eyes.  
>"You're doing it again.." she muttered in annoyance.<br>I sighed and finished mixing the ingredients.

"Well..I must say, you did pretty good." She smiled a smile smile.  
>"I told you. I'm the best." I smirked.<br>"Well, you could be better. It's definatly not by far the best bread I've ever tasted or anything," she mirrored my own smirk, eyes narrowing also.  
>I let my smirk morph into a frown and hmphed, chewing thoughtlessy on the bread. "So Maya told me something interesting."<br>"Ha. I bet.." She mumbled.  
>"Ha..Ha..Yeah.. So you and the uh..Wizard, huh?"<br>She paused and inhaled, closing her eyes and rbbing her temple,"No...You don't know how many times I've had to go over this..No, we are not an item, pair, couple or anything. Is that what you were..wondering about earlier?" She inquired.  
>"Yeah." I said toying with a napkin.<br>She was without expression for a few moments, then she hastily fluttered to the kitchen, cleaning up our mess. "Maya needs to stop stalking me."  
>"Yep..Me too.. Wait I mean she needs to stop following me."<br>"Pshh you stalk me too, you weirdo." She scoffed.  
>"I-I do not!" I argued.<br>She turned and grinned deviously. "So why did the thought of the Wizard and I bother you, Chase~?"  
>"It didn't." I gritted through clenched teeth.<br>"Liar."  
>"I don't care what you do!"<br>"Uh-huh..sure."  
>"I'm leaving..."<br>"Fine. Don't go questioning Wizard now~!"  
>"AGH! I HATE YOU!"<br>"Back at ya. See you tomorrow then.."

**-Author's Note-**

**a short chp, but I enjoyed it oooo chasey Conflict will come soon! CAN'T WAIT muahahaha! R&R**

**-Disclaimer-**

**harvest moon and characters belong to Natsume and Marvelous**


	6. Pick Me

**All the Little Things**

**Chapter Six**

**Pick Me**

**-Wizard-**

She had done well, ringing the Bell of the Earth and the Bell of Water before the fall could even end. Much had changed thanks to her, but she had not. Same old Akari. She had even made it a habit to avoid me after our last encounter. I chuckled at the memory; I _have_ fallen for this... different girl.

"Akari? What are you doing here?" I smiled at the young girl as she timidly entered my home. It was around midnight, the crickets had ended their chirping and the owls now took over in song. All in all, a fair night and it seemed it would just get better with her presence now.

She fidgeted and sat a cup of coffee on my table, sighing and setting down. "Mhmm..And what have I done to receive something as grand as this, may I ask?"

She sheepishly glance at me and breathed in,"Well..I need a favor." She shifted uncomfortably. Well! It made me quite proud that she would ask me, _me_, for help instead of anyone else. Giddy in fact.

"Anything! Ask away!" I expounded grasping the drink with both hands and taking in the bitter smell. How she knew my preference of coffee, I did not know. It wouldn't hurt to ask though, right?

"Well, you said you could read minds, right?" She chewed on her bottom lip. How cute, I mused.

"Correct," I sipped gingerly from the mug.

She nodded uncertainly,"Chase has been acting...strange. And it's not that I care or anything, but I don't need any unnecessary problems. You know of my job, and you know he could get in the way of everything."

"I-I see.." So she was just using me to find out about this..Chase. The fiery, ill-tempered chef, if I remembered...

"So..Can you do that for me..please?" She genuinely looked concerned. Maybe even frightened.

"Only for you," I sadly smiled, reaching out for her hand. Coming into contact with her did not induce the action I wanted: My broad fingers rested upon her small hand, warm, soft, but strong. She jerked back and folded her arms, glancing disdainfully. But, she did not verbally assault me; it was a start I would say. Perhaps hope was not lost to the other boy.

I straightened with hope, and mentally prepared myself for the task ahead. Entering a mind was challenging. It could send any amateur to the grave with one wrong choice, but luckily, I had much practice. Too much practice.

I cycled through the villagers and finally found my victim. A look into his mind would show the heart, and the heart would reveal all. I searched through everything, like a dedicated scientist making his final conclusion. Thoughts. Dreams. Wants. Sights. Then the truth came to me, as a speeding bullet, quick, and painful. He loved her. Love in its first stage of course, but love none the less.

I floated back into reality, in my own head. "Did you figure him out?" She asked leaning back in the chair.

I stared nervously at her,"Uh..Well, yes. I did."

She raised her brows in question.

"It's nothing to worry about." I stated glumly.

She looked unconvinced. She sat up and walked towards me, bravely. "Please, just tell me. I need to know.." A scared puppy-dog look passed over her, but was quickly hidden being her usual rough facade.

"He..He loves you."

A emotion broke through her mask, one of sheer terror and uncertainty,"B-but..why?" She sat back down,"Why..How could anyone like me, Wizard? Tell me that." She glared into the carved wood of the table, angry and frustrated.

I slowly walked over to her and kneeled at her side,"Akari," I whispered,"You're not fooling anyone."

She peeked sideways at me,"I don't know what you mean." She said indifferently. Here was the real Akari, the emotion and hurt she must have. What happened to you, I wanted to ask. I wanted to help. I wanted to erase all of her pain. But, I couldn't.

"I don't blame him, Akari. You're beautiful. When you let your personality come out, you're amazing. Like no other human being. You're great at everything. You're laugh is musical and you're voice is of the angels. I just," I put a hand gently on her shoulder, which tensed uncomfortably,"I..I love you too."

Her eyes grew teary and she fled away from my soft touch, breaking my heart, yes. But, giving me a sense of hope. Hope that she would choose me. For me to be the keeper of Akari's heart.

**-Author's Note-**

**Well..Now that's over with..What will Chase say..mmmm R&R plz!**

**-Disclaimer-**

**Harvest Moon and all it's characters, places, and names belong to Natsume and Marvelous Interactive, not me.**


	7. I Got 'Ya

**A Look Into A Heart **

**Chapter Seven**

**I Got 'Ya**

**-Chase-**

"Akari! Let me in!" I yelled incredulously at the locked door.

"No!" I heard her muffled protest.

"Don't make me come in there.." I sighed angrily.

She peeked out of her newly remodeled living room window, a smirk fairly visible and a teasing tongue.

"AKARI!"

It was Fall 14. Yes, the day of the Moon Viewing Festival. And for some reason, and I can't imagine why, she was being difficult. As always. After she promised too.. I shook my head and slid my hand under the scratchy mat in front of her door. "Stupid girl," I muttered, pushing the key into the lock and swinging in.

She caught my entrance and jolted upstairs," I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

"Well, I'm already dressed up and ready, you're going." I followed.

*SMACK*

A red beanbag smacked into my front, hurled from none other than the fiery beast above. "You promised, Akari! Do you _want_ me to go with Maya?"

"I don't care!" she whined.

"Wouldn't you be jealous," I grinned.

"No," she poked her head out, frown laced on her face. "I. Don't. Care." She closed her eyes, pronouncing each word pointedly.

I took the chance and snagged her, cradling her against my chest in a tight hold. She struggled and kicked..and punched...But, this was an everyday thing. I'd become so much stronger with her around, hahaha...

"CHASE! LET ME GO!" She wailed in fury.

I smiled down at her," You promised~!" I sang gleefully.

"GAH! I HATE YOU!"

I frowned at her,"I sure hope not.."

"Pshh, since when do you care what I think."

"Since...always." I smirked.

She looked doubtfully at me and slumped, not fighting anymore. "So are you going to cooperate now? Or am I going to have to carry you all the way to Flute Fields?"

She nodded.

"You want me to carry you?"

"Yep."

I titled my head and laughed,"Why...?"

"Because I'm tired."

"Oh." I smiled,"I thought it was another reason..haha."

She sighed angrily. I always teased her about her feelings towards me. Of course I had no idea about her, but I could hope, right?

"So..Is this your first festival..?" I awkwardly fished for any conversation topic.

"Uh-huh," she yawned sleepily. She was still drowsy from the nap she took..when I carried her. I relished my time with her calmer, sweeter side.

"That's surprising...That you know..No one's asked you before.." I stammered at a loss of words. Man, she made me so nervous. I hated it.

"I've been asked before." She stared across the hills, still glazey eyed.

"Oh, r-really? Who was the lucky guy or..guys?"

"Wizard's asked me a few times," she glanced over her shoulder. _Wizard. Dang him._

"But, I didn't go with him." she shrugged.

"That's good." I smiled to myself," I mean...yeah. Well, I'm glad you went with me."

She shifted uncomfortably.

"So, why did you go with me and not him?"

"I didn't really have a choice." She muttered disdainfully, eyeing me from her "safe" distance besides me.

"Oh, yeah..I forgot about that.." I murmured. "But! You're not running away! That's always good..Hey, look, the moon's starting to come up.."

We watched the giant ball of unearthly white roll up high into the sky, hanging by an invisible thread.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Akari sat transfixed in the celestial beauty. I watched her quietly, for she was more breathtaking than the sight before me.

I had sneaked closer, until I could hear her breath at my side. If she only would give me a chance.. I loved her, but I could never tell her.

"Akari?" I whispered, I felt like I shouldn't disturb the peaceful moment.

She met my gaze questionably, and I looked away,"Do you..really hate me?" I looked sorrowfully up.

She paused and softened,"Not..really."

I hadn't expected such a glorious answer.

"You really frustrate me though. But, you make it hard for me to-" I cut off her ramble and pressed my lips against her own much softer..much warmer ones. Surprisingly, she didn't resist, but went completely still. I pulled back, but lingered. She's perfect, I thought as I caressed her cheek. So soft. So enticing.. The tips of our noses touched and I opened my eyes and met a shocked pair of big, brown eyes. I chuckled and kissed her a second time- more passionately. I felt her push her weight against- whoa, I must be better at this than I thought-but, I dismissed the thought as I tumbled down the steep hill.

Oh well. I smiled, re-playing the scene over and over again. It was worth it. SO worth it.

"CHASE!"

I barely saw her standing over me,"So..Do you love me yet?" I mumbled incoherently.

She paled and glared, yelling again already.

I chuckled, it was even worth the beating I knew I was about to get..

**-Author's Note-**

**This fanfiction is ALMOST OVER! AHHHH! It will go out will a fight tho haha**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own harvest Moon or any of the characters**


	8. All Things Come To An End

**A Look Into A Heart **

**Chapter Eight**

**All Things Come To An End**

**-Wizard-**

"Ah, hello Chase." I greeted as he walked through my door. He came for a fortune, I knew. He came and sat at my small, round table,"What happened to your eye," I chuckled. Of course I was aware of last weekend. No I wasn't stalking, just curious. I had never been so happy to see this mindless idiot taught a lesson. I loved Akari even more for it, I thought, grinning with my back facing the insignificant rival.

"Akari.." he mumbled humorously.

I faced him and sat,"I see. And what is it you seek today?" He had came in on several occasions for a mind reading. Maya. Hikari. Pascal. He was a strange one...

"I need you to read Akari," he stated boldly, pushing gold my way.

"So it is Akari this year, huh.." I stared.

"Yeah..I think she's the one for me," he grinned dumbly.

"No."

He looked up and scrunched up his face," No? What do you mean _no_?"

"She is not the right one for you," I laughed incredulously.

"Just..Just read her mind, okay." He snapped.

"If you say so," I chuckled once more. No, I did not really plan on actually looking into her, but played him for a fool. Closing my eyes I whispered, "She is in love."

He held his breath and, with hope, and asked who. "Not you," I smiled unsympathetically.

He released his breath," But...Who?"

"I do not think I should tell you.." I trailed off.

"Please..Wizard, I need to know. I love her.." He softly complained.

"I know. She loves me"

He paused, as if a thought had entered that tiny mind of his, and watched me, fury building within with each passing moment. Yes, I knew what he was thinking, and it made me smile with glee.

"You liar," he snarled, taking back his pouch of currency,"You LIE! Maya told me this would happen! And who would've thought she was right.." he pondered. "She couldn't love you...She doesn't love you." He smirked.

"And how would you know that?" I matched his confidant expression. "I know all about the Moon Festival. And I know it meant nothing to her, the kiss I mean," I innocently threw out,"I know everything. The times she cherished most were the _nights_ with me. I never mad her angry, I was the comforter, you the pest."

"I don't believe you." He walked towards the door, fists clenched.

"You may have called my bluff before, but I speak some truth. Maybe she does not love either yet, yes?" I walked towards the ignorant cretin.

He glared up at me, I stood at least 5 inches taller,"May the best win, then." He plainly replied.

"I plan to." I hummed, closing the door. Whatever it would take, I would win her love.

**-Akari-**

"Wake up, Akari!" Finn yelled in my ear.

"Go away.." I muttered into a pillow. I had been rushing to get all my work done for two weeks. Never stopping for breaks, I was a Speedy Gonzales... Those two, Wizard and Chase to be exact, were driving me insane. "Go on a date with me?" No.. "Go watch the stars with me?" No. "Just let me cook for you. Once?" No! "A midnight stroll, m'lady?" NO! It never ended... What were they wanting? What was the purpose?

"Akari..Are you thinking about those boys again," he laughed,"They LOVE you y'know! Like the _romantical _kind." He winked at me and busted into chortles of laughter. I tossed the cushion at him, sending him straight to the floor.

"Hey.." he muttered. He quickly flew back up, as my annoyance,"Let's go ring the last bell! Come on, come on! Let's go!"

"In a minute.." I groaned.

"NO!" he tugged mercilessly on my shirt.

"There's one more teensy-weensy little thing," the Goddess smiled sheepishly,"But, it'll be a piece of cake, especially for you!" She laughed like the heavenly bells around her and sat on her log.

Oh no..Another "favor"..When will the madness end!

"What?" I boredly asked the obvious.

"You find you true love." She smiled.

I stood motionless for who knows how long. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!" I yelled, frantically waving my arms. "I don't love ANYBODY!"

"Now, now," she chuckled,"I don't believe that.." She wafted a spell towards me, calming me down. I hated her powers. Not fair..

"I can't love. _Can't!_"

"You already love someone, Akari." She motherly bent towards me, and held my face, staring into my eyes,"Think. Who has always been there. Who _knows_ you, the real you. Which one do you enjoy spending time with the most? I guess you could say you have your choice of a life of romance or a life of...well, good natured arguments and good times, haha." She paused," One has to be more real to you, my dear. This is your chance! Let him know before it's too late... I know you love him..and I know you'll be happy with the choice you make."

Staring down at the melting spring snow, I knew I'd been lying to myself for too long..I did love someone, although I hated to admit it, hey, it may have been her stupid spell..But, the island depended on me and I had grown to love it. Here. As the snow melts to a fresh start, I felt my cold heart begin to thaw. Maybe, just maybe he could be my hero. Maybe, just maybe he could save me. I didn't feel like being miserable any longer. I didn't want to be the Akari I'd made myself up to be. I wanted happiness too.

And so, I'd tell him.

**-Finn-**

"I don't remember that being part of the island revival," I said surprised, watching my best friend run off.

"Oh!' The Goddess said laughing,"It's not! I just wanted her to be happy! She's done so much for us!"

"Hahaha..Yeah, she has," I smiled. "Who was it anyway?"

"You'll see," she winked. "I suppose we can restore the land now! Shall we?" She held out her hand, and I took it.

Finally, we would return to the clouds, to watch over the Island as we did years and years before. I would make sure to keep an eye out for Akari, I always would. Everything is how it should be, I happily sighed.

Akari was the hero, and I was home.

**-Autor's Note-**

**So yeah yeah I know..Not a lot to ths fanfic as far as romance and details go...But I really wanted to write this to see how MY version of Akari would be taken. I planned for this to be sort of a preview and contest for who my Akari version should be romanced by. Whichever bachelor you choose, I will write a, probably 30-40 chp, extremely detailed, super romanticy, character filled, adventurey mega-fan-fic on the couple, and it should be pretty great\haha! Five chapters will be uploaded each upload (I hate waiting to read whats next! So I'll try not to keep you waiting!)I have so many ideas! Also, this fanfic will be finished w/ one last chp. from the winning man!**  
><strong>check back again soon! and sorry for the lengthy note!<strong>

**R&R please!**

**Vote for your fav bachelor on my profile (Who SHould Win Akari's Heart)**  
><strong>If Chase: To Be Chased<strong>  
><strong>If Wizard:You Will Find Me Under the Stars<strong>

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Harvest Moon or the characters**


	9. CHASE! I Choose You!

**A Look Into A Heart**

**Chapter Nine**

**Chase! I Choose YOU!**

Upon reaching the road to Flute Field, I saw the familiar orange head come into view. "Are you sure you want to do this..?" I thought to myself. "Yes. I have to." With my newfound courage, I followed the path to meet my impending doom. Or maybe, it would turn out to be a good thing.. The distance between us was closed and we stopped, facing each other by the end of the bridge.

"Hello, Akari," He nodded emotionless. A few moments of awkward silence passed. We had not quite been the same since the Festival...That big dummy...

"I had something to-" We both started. He smirked," I'll go first. I'm sorry for...being the way I was. I don't know what came over me." He paused as if pained," So I hope we could still be..acquaintances as before. As you liked." He kicked at the dirt and looked away, seeming to study the sky. "What did you want, anyway?"

I glanced away, deep in thought at my next move. If he was apologizing, did it mean that he didn't mean what he said the other day? Do I still..l-love him? I suppose I did, but it was still a harsh bow to my ego. How could I tell him now? "Well..since you've admitted that you were not serious before, I have nothing to say." I sadly continued along the path, hoping for a persistent reply, but expecting nothing. So I walked on, as if not a care in the world.

"I didn't say that, you idiot!" Well, it took long enough.

"Whatever do you mean?" I smirked.

"I love you. Still. That's what I mean." He crossed his arms. "Now what did you want to say?" He eagerly asked, eyes flashing.

He noticed the shift in my mood. He had a way of making me a little nervous..Which was a power I _did not_ enjoy him having. "TELL ME!" He insisted.

"I.._guess.. _I sort of _like_ you too. But, that is all." I frowned uncomfortably.

His smirk changed into a small grin,"Ah, so you DO, do you? I figured as much. It was my kissing skills, huh?" He swung his arm around me, which I brushed off.

"No. And it certainly wasn't your gentlemanlyness, or your 'kind' words, or your sense of 'style'. I don't know why-" He cut me off with his lips- once again- but, this time I wouldn't let him get the best to me.

He pulled away quickly," You don't have to bite," he pointedly remarked," I thought you _liked_ me?"

"I do." I stared blankly. "I guess..we could start smaller. Take it slower for me?" I looked up sheepishly at him," I've..never been good at these kind of things. So don't expect much." I stated harshly.

"MM..I see." He thought," We can start with this then," He entrapped me in a tight hug. "You're supposed to hug back." I could feel him smile against my hair. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, trying to fight against the feeling to pull back and beat him up- or at least try...

He released me and chuckled," Good job, Akari," he patted my head, and I grimaced up at him. "What?" He grinned, bending down to my height. "You know..I never was good at following rules.." He kissed me quickly, but tenderly and proceeded on his way to work, whistling a merry tune.

I'd let him get away with it..this time.

"Have a good night at work," I kissed Chase softly before he left.

"I'll try," he smiled and returned the gesture with more passion. "Be careful, I don't want you hurting my baby." He smirked, but he meant well.

"I'll be careful," I waved and watched him leave. Everything changed so quickly, I thought as I toyed with the wedding band on my finger. Seven months ago, we were married and, thankfully, it was not too grand an affair. Things at the farm had improved too- an extra-large house, tons of animals, too much food to eat, and or first child was on the way. He would most likely be born in another 6 months...

"Akari," a familiar voice called uncertainly.

"Oh, Wizard, I didn't see you there." I smiled. I hadn't seen him for the longest time.. Since I had asked about Chase, in fact. "What brings you through here?"

"I'm visiting the Witch today," he nodded. "I hear that you are expecting a child?" He smiled sadly.

"Yes," I grinned proudly," We think it'll be a boy. I want to name him Levi or Lukas, but Chase wants to name him Aric or Gale.."

His eyes lightened and he chuckled softly," Those seem to sound fitting. Well, I must be going. I always thought you two would end up together." He waved over his shoulder.

"I always hoped that you may have loved me, but it is best this way. It would have been complicated, Gale-" I thought I heard him mumble to himself.

I felt my newly swollen stomach and thought of all that happened. I was happy with the choices I made. Especially the one to give Chase me heart; no one could be better than he. I did love him.

**-Author's Note-**

**CHASE was our winner:**  
><strong>Chase 8 Wizard 7<strong>  
><strong>veeerrry close.. so since that.. after I'm all finished with Chase's story I'll do a Gale version<strong>  
><strong>So this is the end of this short fanfic. I liked it <strong>

**Like I said before, I'll be writing a VERY long and romantic ChasexAkari and the first chp is almost done...hope it interests all you Chase fans**

**-Disclaimer-**

** Harvest Moon and characters belong to Natsume and Marvelous Interactive**


	10. In An Alternate Universe, Far, Far Away

**A Look Into A Heart**

**Chapter Ten**

**In An Alternate Universe, Far, Far Away**

"There you are! You wouldn't believe how long I've looked for you!" I panted, catching my breath. There stood Wizard. In his natural habitat, I chuckled to myself. Under the brightly lit night sky, full of twinkling stars and a glowing full moon, at the meadow overlook.

He turned and a wave of confusion came over him," W-what are you doing here?"

I shifted uncomfortably,"I have to tell you something.. It's for the Island's sake!"

He titled his head,"You've already completed the ritual.. There's nothing more for you to do."

"But the Goddess said that I had to tell-"

"She was only trying to give you a happy ending also, Akari," he laughed skeptically and faced the sky once more. "How did Chase react to the news?" He rasped, sitting and swinging his long legs over the cliff's edge.

Now it was my turn to be confused,"What? What do I have to talk to _him_ about.."

"You have to tell him you love him, remember?"

"No? Why would I do that?"

"Because, that _is_ what is supposed to happen. You love Chase. He loves you. Happy ending, and many children."

"What makes you think that," I asked softly, sitting on the rocky edge with him.

"I know the future," he smiled bitterly,"One of those perks I have."

"Mmm.." I thought aloud,"Well..I think the future you've seen had changed."

He looked incredulously at me,"It cannot be changed, it is destiny."

"Well.. I wanted to say that.. I loved you."

He looked frightened and quickly put a hand over my mouth," Don't say that! You can't!"

I pushed him away and rebelliously spat,"And why not? It's the truth!"

He stood quickly," You cannot! It is not the Goddess' will! She will not allow it.."

"I don't care what the Goddess wants! I saved her sorry butt, so I can choose to do whatever I want."

"Akari.. You do realize I _have to_ do what she says.. I am-"

"No, I _"do not_" know, and frankly, I don't care." I walked up to him, until we were centimeters apart. I pulled him close with his soft coat and kissed him softly. Maybe I wasn't acting myself, but I hadn't at all today anyway..

"Now, just answer me," I pleaded," Do you love me?"

He still looked dazed,"..Y-yes.."

I crossed my arms," Then, nothing else matters."

"I hope so.." He sighed.

We both sat on the plush grass, held hands and enjoyed the beauty of the heavens. "I'm old." He frowned," You should know, I'm really,_ really_ old."

"I kinda figured.. You talk funny sometimes.." I giggled.

He chuckled," So that does not..bother you?"

"Nope."

He smiled and thought for a moment or two,"All of this, my "powers", was a punishment."

"What did you do?" I grinned deviously.

"Well, I was a servant of the Goddess a long time ago, and she ordered my to marry The Witch." He shuddered.

"That's all you did..er, didn't do?"

He laughed," Yeah.. So, she put this curse on me. Besides all that you already know, I am immortal until I have a child."

"Why didn't you just get some random girl pregnant?" I frowned.

He stared at me,"...I am more.. Well, I wouldn't want to _do_ anything with someone I didn't love.."

"Ah, a true gentleman then," I smiled," I guess I can understand."

"But, the curse will be passe down to my children.. That is why you should choose Chase. I do love you, so I.. want the best for you, not to cause more pain.."

"You deserve to be happy too," I smiled," I think we could handle it.. Kids, I mean.. They'll be okay."

"I..suppose we could, couldn't we." He grinned. "By the way, my name is Gale. If you would like to call me by that, it holds a certain power to it. Don't abuse it though."

"I like it.." I smiled up at him and his sparkling eyes. I loved him..

We sat quietly for hours maybe, comfortably and happily.

"Gale?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me." I commanded.

"You didn't have to ask," He pulled me warmly into an embrace.

**-Author's Note-**

**Alternate ending! NOW IT IS FINISHED! Thanks to all of you for faving, watching and reviewing! It was very encouraging and I loved it ^^ Please check out some of my other stories, if you're interested!**

**R&R**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do ont own Harvst Moon or any of the characters!**


End file.
